


Una noche de tormenta.

by lisinwonderland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco es un niño aterrorizado por las tormentas, Draco is a kid terrified of storms, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinwonderland/pseuds/lisinwonderland
Summary: Draco Malfoy, el pequeño heredero de los Malfoy, con cinco añitos le tiene un horror inconmesurable a las tormentas. Veamos qué le espera la noche en la enorme Mansión Malfoy.





	Una noche de tormenta.

Draco se despertó sobresaltado y muy asustado, sus finos labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar el aire de forma irregular. Fuera de la casa el viento rugía y azotaba los árboles cercanos con fuerza, y la tormenta era más fuerte que nunca. El pequeño se arrebujó entre las mantas, tapándose hasta el rostro, pero aún así el miedo atenazaba su pequeño corazón y sus ojos comenzaban a encharcarse.

-Mamá... -susurró el pequeño, de unos cuatro o cinco añitos.

Con mucho cuidadito, se fue deslizando por la cama hasta llegar al borde y bajarse, sus pálidos y descalzos pies encogiendose ante el repentino frío del mármol italiano de la habitación. Salió de la habitacion con mucho sigilo y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-Dobby... -murmuró el rubito, y en ese momento una criaturita con grandes orejas, saltones ojos verdes y larga y afilada nariz se apareció delante de él.

-¿Mandó llamar a Dobby, señor?

-Llévame con mami, Dobby -dijo el niño con cierto retintín autoritario, a pesar de que casi era ocultado por el miedo.

-Por supuesto, amo. -el elfo le hizo una reverencia y le cogió la diminuta mano para guiarlo. El niño se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-No se preocupe, amo. Dobby cuidará de que no le ocurra nada. -dijo la criatura con su voz chillona y Draco le sonrió temblorosamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la habitación de los Malfoy y el elfo abrió la puerta con delicadeza.

-Pase, amo -la criatura volvió a hacerle una reverencia.

-Gdacias, Dobby. -Dobby le sonrió y con un chasquido, desapareció.

Draco entró en la habitación de sus padres lo más sigilosamente que pudo y cerró la puerta. Después caminó silenciosamente hacia el lado de la cama de su madre y la llamó en un susurro:

-Mami... Mami, soy Dwaco... -el pequeño, que aún no pronunciaba bien las erres, al ver que su madre seguía sin despertar, tragó saliva y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. En ese momento, un trueno especialmente ensordecedor se hizo paso en el rugido de la tormenta y Draco se echó a llorar, completamente aterrorizado. Las lágrimas caían a raudales por sus mejillas ruborizadas a causa del sueño, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus pequeños deditos estaban enterrados en sus oídos para no oír la tormenta.

-¿Draco? ¡Draco! -el niño oyó la voz de su madre pero aún así no dejó de llorar hasta que ésta se incorporó y lo cogió en brazos- Sssshh, pequeño, ya está, despertarás a papá... -el rubito se aferró a ella como si le fuera la vida en ello, sus pequeñas manitas en el cuello de Narcissa, su carita enterrada en el hueco de su cuello.

-¿Qué le pasa al niño, Cissy? -Draco escuchó la voz somnolienta de su padre y comenzó a calmarse un poco, pues sabía que a su padre no le gustaba cuando lloraba.

-Supongo que es la tormenta lo que lo tiene tan alterado...

-Hijo, sólo es un poco de viento... -Lucius suspiró y se quedó mirando a su hijo.

Éste le devolvió la mirada con sus grandes e inocentes ojos grises, enrojecidos y húmedos por el llanto y el hombre volvió a suspirar.

-Deja que duerma aquí, Lucius. -Narcissa le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y Draco se acurrucó un poco más contra ella.

-Está bien, pero sólo por esta noche.

-¡Bien! -Draco sonrió a través de las lágrimas y su madre comenzó a limpiarle el rostro. El niño le dio un gran beso y después se escabulló hasta llegar al centro de la cama y abrazó a su padre. Éste le devolvió el abrazo muy torpemente y Draco puso una de sus manitas en el cabello de él, tirando un poco con curiosidad.

-Papá tiene el cabello demasiado largo, ¿verdad, Draco?

El niño asintió con expresión concentrada, tirando de los mechones de cabello.

-Será un chico muy guapo y atractivo, ¿no es cierto? -Narcissa se tumbó al lado de su hijo y le acarició el cabello con suavidad.

-Como su padre -dijo Lucius con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Zí, como papi. -secundó el niño con una amplia sonrisa, sus pequeños y blancos dientecillos asomando por entre sus rosados y carnosos labios.

-Será la envidia de todos los chicos y todas las chicas querrán salir con él -Narcissa le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su marido, pues ya sabían lo que Draco pensaba en ese momento de las chicas.

-Eww, que asco, mami... Las niñas son tontas...

-Mamá es una niña -le recordó su padre.

-Pero mamá es guapa, y buena y muy int... Inte... Intelente -la aludida rió y le acarició el rostro- Las otdas niñas son capichosas y mandonas.

-Algún día no muy lejano te encantarán las chicas, ya lo verás -auguró Narcissa- Y ahora a dormir, ya es muy tarde.

-No quiedo... -comenzó Draco.

-A dormir -intervino Lucius, tapando a su esposa y a su hijo con las mantas.

-Buenas noches, papi y mami.

-Buenas noches, hijo.

Y en ese momento la tormenta quedó olvidada.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esta es mi primera historia en español en este sitio, aunque ya la había subido a Fanfiction.net.  
> Espero que os guste.   
> ¡Dejad kudos y comentarios, se aprecian! ♥


End file.
